


Fake Popularity

by Ashiyi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popularity Poll, Self-Esteem Issues, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiyi/pseuds/Ashiyi
Summary: So, Mammon bought fake votes for the popularity contest, but you didn't know they were fake votes. In fact, in your head they were all very real.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Fake Popularity

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm not a fanfic writer. I was just bored and wrote it on a whim so I'm sorry that it's so bad and all over the place. I kinda lost motivation halfway through though I might continue it if there are some people who like it...
> 
> Also you can check out my art instagram even though there is no Obey Me art on it (yet)  
> https://www.instagram.com/ashiyi.san/

Today marked the beginning of another day at RAD. Waking up early you pulled open the curtains, even though there was no sunlight in the Devildom, the sky just got slightly more gray-ish in the mornings before going back to pitch black in the early hours of the evening, but you still enjoyed your everyday routine.

When you finally managed to finish putting on your uniform jacket (sometimes you seriously wanted to have a word with whoever designed it and give them a piece of your mind, like, this thing had so many buttons, zippers, etc. It was a real pain trying to put it on in the mornings in your half-awake state) you headed downstairs for breakfast while scrolling through devilgram. Suddenly a message notification popped up and caught your attention.

Huh, it turns out that the RAD Newspaper Club decided to notify the students about the current unofficial placements in the popularity contest that was held last week at the academy.

You, loyal as always, voted for your one and only first man - The Great Mammon, despite not having any hopes in him winning with how he probably had a debt to half of the freaking Devildom. Still, you wanted him to know that even if he wasn’t first in the poll, he at least was number one in your heart!

Is what you would like to proudly declare to him if the mere thought of these words didn’t already turn your face beet red.

Impatiently, you checked the results. Even if most of the academy held a grudge against Mammon or thought of him as the scummiest scumbag of all scums, he was still the Avatar of Greed, one of the most powerful demons to exist, so he was bound to have at least have some votes, landing him maybe at 6th or 7th place-

‘1st place’

Wait

‘Mammon’

What in the Devildom?! 

Was Mammon actually super popular and you just never noticed? Did he have a fanclub or something? Well, he was a model, were all of the votes because of that then? Or maybe you assumed people don’t like him due to how often his own brothers said shit about him? This was so confusing!

And after confusion came shock, then sadness, and then disappointment.

In yourself.

Because you should be happy that students don’t actually despise Mammon, but instead you were sad that you are not as special to him as you thought you were. It’s not as if you thought of yourself as some holy soul, spending your free time with poor lonely Mammon because you pitied him or something. No. It was just that you were a little proud that you were the only one to see Mammon not as a scummy second born, but as a caring, shy, attention starved adorable tsundere that he was and now it turned out that you weren’t really the only one.

Some friend you are. You couldn’t even congratulate Mammon when he greeted you at breakfast, because you kept thinking about how he has no reason to hang out with you anymore when he has practically the whole student body interested in him.

Maybe you misunderstood your relationship, of course he would try to be nice to you since he has to be your human babysitter for the entire year, it would be much easier to take care of an obedient human that thinks you give a shit about them than a rebellious one in a mutual hate filled relationship.

“MC”

After all, you only assumed that you guys were friends without ever getting any confirmation from him.

“MC!”

“Huh-?” You were finally shaked out of your lost in thought state (literally) when the demon that has been on your mind the entire morning shook your shoulders and yelled your name several times.

“What’s up with ya today? You seem outta it. Were your thoughts so preoccupied with The Great Mammon that you couldn’t even focus on anything else!” The second born said while smiling with closed eyes, with this adorable smile of his that he got only when he had the opportunity to stroke his own feathers.

“I’m fine. Really, just.. Tired is all..” You tried to worm your way out of the confrontacion with a little forced smile, one that didn’t quite reach your eyes. Yes, you weren’t as important to Mammon as you initially thought, but that didn’t mean you were gonna make a fuss about it. You guess you’ll just… keep your distance and slowly drift away. Like you weren’t even there to begin with. And maybe with time you will forget that you even had those feelings at all...

You didn’t really have any right to keep him all to yourself after all...


End file.
